The Cottage Trilogy: Book Two Love
by WildeStories
Summary: Part two of the cottage trilogy You don t have to read part one beforehand, but I d like it if you did :  . Nessie has to go to high school with her BFF Jacob, but just before that she discoveres unknown feelings for her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, if you read The Cottage Trilogy: Family, then DON´T click that bad button in the top left corner of your screen. Because this is part 2, extra for my dear friend in Germany (I won´t write her name, she knows I mean her!). This is a few years after book one, Renesmee is fully grown. Renesmee/Jacob. IT´S MEANT TO BE!

NOTE: Stephanie came up with Twilight, so she owns it. I came up with the plot, so I own it. It´s quite simple. Please review, I except CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, flamers, go die, you suck.

The Cottage Trilogy

Book Two: Love

Chapter One

Renesmee POV

"Morning Mom!" I said as I opened the door of my room. Where ever she was, she´d hear me for sure. That was the bad part of living in a house full of vampires: they hear EVERYTHING, in the case of my dad, even what you _don´t_ say. You always have to be careful. Gosh, I was so glad I didn´t have a crush. Now how embarrassing would THAT be? But I didn´t, so that was good. Somewhere, I heard Dad chuckle, but I didn´t know why, and I didn´t care. "I´m off!" I called, grabbed my iPod and left the cottage. I put on "try honesty" by Billy Talent, turned it right up and nodded to the beat. I loved anything that was loud and contained e-guitars. I loved music-and with that I mean PROPER music, not the junk Dad had in his car (Debussy! I mean, HELLO?). I played the guitar for over half of my life, and after about five years I started on the e-guitar. I´d play in a band, but what use would that be? We wouldn´t be able to do gigs, because if by some miracle somebody would offer us a deal, we wouldn´t be able to accept it. Too much publicity= moving out of Forks, that's what Mom tells me every single day. And, let´s face it; no one of us would be able to take that. Mom would miss Grandpa- I would, too, of course, but first and foremost I would miss my best friend Jake. He wouldn´t leave his pack, so he would stay. Just thinking of it put tears in my eyes, so I quickly reminded myself I was just thinking. I noticed the song was finished and the big house lay in front of me, so I put my iPod into my pocket and let myself in.

"Aunt Alice? Rose? Em?" of all my aunts and uncles, Alice was the only one I ever called aunt. I don´t know why, it just happened.

"Hello, Nessie! Do you want something to eat?" Rose´s voice came from the kitchen. Then I noticed I was really quite hungry, so I went to join her.

"What´s there?" I asked, eying the refrigerator.

"We´ve got a bit of blood left: elk, mountain lion- even though I think your father might kill you if you drink that-, buffalo and a tiny bit of pigeon." I grimaced, pigeon! And I´d probably end up having to take that, even though it was so watery and gross. We all still went hunting, of course, but often, we brought the animals home, drained them and put the blood in- yeah, it does sound gross- bottles. That way, anyone could just come into the kitchen and have a quick drink. "And there are toaster waffles in the cupboard. Waffles! In no time at all two lovely waffles were in the toaster. But just as they popped out, a tanned hand sneaked past me and grabbed one of them. "Hey!" I protested, turning. Jake grinned at me, his mouth full. "Jacob Black, didn´t your dad teach you good manners! That was MY waffle!" I huffed. I can get quite nasty when it comes to waffles.

"Sorry Nessie, but I haven´t had anything yet today. How about you just take the last of the pigeon?" she laughed, because he knew just too well what I thought about the taste of that animal. He laughed again and went into the lounge to watch MTV. I sat down while I waited for the next waffle; I was quite…well, I think you could say surprised. Just now, even though I had been annoyed with him, I´d seen him in a new way, in a way I´d never seen him before. Jake was my BFF, I wasn´t supposed to think that way. And it would just hurt me, a tiny voice in my head said. Nearly all shape shifters had imprinted now, it was only a matter of time until Jake found that one girl, too. Of course, it would change our friendship, no matter if I had a crush on him or not. If the girl didn´t like me, if Jake forgot about me…all that would break my heart a thousand times. That was enough for me; a million pieces might be too much to stick back together.

I was woken from my thoughts by the heavenly smell of toaster waffle, so I quickly snatched it before Jake came back for more. I poured myself a glass of buffalo to have with my waffles and then joined Jake in the living room.

Two days later, I was in my room, thinking about how crappy Dad´s taste of music was (he did grumble a lot, but I ignored it) when Mum came in "Renesmee, I think it´s time you go to school. You won´t grow, so you´re safe. And I am very sure they´ll have some kind of human food that you like." I stared at her, speechless. Me? Go to SCHOOL? I´d never been at such a place, and I didn´t particularly feel like finding out what it was like.

"But Mom! It´s _SCHOOL_! What, for heaven´s sake, could I learn there that I don´t know already! Dad taught me a lot!" I protested, but Mom just shook her head.

"We all can´t go, they know us already, but Jake will come with you. He just was there once, and a lot has changed since then. Believe me, it´ll be fun!" she smiled, squeezed me and left. Great. School. Wonderful. On the other hand, at least I wouldn´t be alone. But even that wasn´t as good as it would have been a while ago- my feelings for Jake had become more and more confusing and for that reason I hadn´t even answered his phone call this morning. That was very, very wrong, because normally I couldn´t wait to speak to him, but now I didn´t know what to say. Everything was a mess. Probably, even the toaster waffles were finished.

The next Monday came and I had to go to Forks High School. After quite a long conversation with Dad, I decided to take my own car- a Mini Cooper (A/N: I LOVE Mini!). I was just about to start the car when I heard a voice "Hey, wait up, will you? I don´t feel like RUNNING to school." Jake hopped into the seat next to me, hitting his head. I laughed, and it felt nearly right again, but then I looked into his eyes and my stomach fell.

"Let´s go, shall we?" I said, stressed.

"Hey Nessie, what´s up with you lately? You´re not your normal self at ALL!" he said, looking at me.

"It´s nothing I´m just…worried about the whole school thing, that´s all."

"No."

"Why are you such a know-it-all?"

"Because I KNOW you."

"Oh yeah? You really sure?" I hissed. I looked at him, he seemed as cross as me. This wasn´t our first fight, but it seemed…worse. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I stopped the car, not wanting to crash another car. Now hot, cross tears were streaming down my face, making it impossible to see. Jake pulled me to his chest, murmuring an apology and something about him being a total jerk, which made me cry even more, because one day this total jerk would belong to somebody who wasn´t me, and they´d be like Paul and Emily, who had just held the christening for their first child, Linda.

"Please, Nessie, tell me what´s wrong!"

"I…c…can´t , J…Jake. I w…wish I could, really!" I sobbed, burying my face in his t-shirt. He sight, but kept on stroking my hair. I closed my eyes- I might just as well enjoy it while I still can, right?

So that´s chapter 1. Maybe It´ll be more that too chapters, I´m thinking about it. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

It´s here, it´s new, it´s…hopefully cool. IT´S CHAPTER TWO! Stephanie Meyer owns everything…except the plot, that´s mine. HAPPY READING!

The Cottage Trilogy

Book Two: Love

Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

I stayed in the car after I had gracefully-or so Jake had said- parked it in front of the school. "You go ahead; I just want to check something." I said to him, while searching through my hand bag

"No way, I´m staying."

"Go, Jake! Really. I´ll just fresh up my make-up. Please. I don´t want people thinking…" I trailed off, getting out my mascara.

"What? What don´t you want people thinking?" he asked. Then, he seemed to understand and a mean grin spread on his face. "You don´t want people thinking we´re together, right? Would that be so terrible, Nessie? Now I´m staying for sure." He leaned back in his seat and watched me use the mascara.

"Gosh, Jake, do you want to LEARN how to do this the way you´re looking at me? I don´t think it would suit you, sorry. Leah maybe, but not, I repeat NOT you. "I rambled, trying to be like my old self. But actually my mind was racing. _Would that be so terrible, Nessie? _I knew a THOUSAND, no, a MILLION things that would be worse, but of course I couldn´t say that. So I zipped my bag closed, opened the door and went to school for the first time in my life.

It was exactly as I had expected: Loud, immature, loud. And where ever I went, whispers followed me. I´m not bragging or so, but it were mostly the boys. At lunch, a guy in a football jacket came towards me. "Hey, I´m Daniel. Um, I see you´re new here, so…I could show you the town on Saturday. You know…the best diner, the…the movie house." He said, looking at me. I smiled. If I couldn´t have Jake, I could at least enjoy high school in…other ways, right? So I looked around, saw Jake wasn´t there yet and smiled my sexiest smile.

"Sure. Oh, where are you sitting? I don´t want to be all alone the whole time" I grinned, tossing my long hair. Daniel grinned back at me.

"Over there, that table with all the guys. Do you want to sit with us? I´m sure one of us has the next hour with you, so you won´t get lost." I smiled again, turned my back to the door and pushed my skirt down a bit while I walked. The next thing I saw as I sat down was a dumbstruck Jake, standing at the door. I winked at him and stuck up a conversation with the guys.

He half maimed me on the way home. But it was worth it. "Are. You. INSANE? What was that about, anyway?"

"What use is good DNA if you don´t use it? It´s not like I´m cheating on anybody, so what´s the harm? Maybe I´m tired of being single my whole life!"

"So you decide to take on the jocks. All at once. Clever, Nessie, really."

"I was bored. And they´re the best looking by far. Oh, and by the way, I´m going out with one of them this Saturday." Jake really nearly killed me.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your first day?" Mom asked, hugging me.

"Your daughter has decided to become the new school slut." Jake answered in a monotone voice. To my surprise, Mom gave him a comforting look. What fresh hell?

"I´m just LOOKING." I snapped at him.

"Oh sure. Going out is just looking. Right. My mistake. Oh, by the way, how many of your new friends are going?" he glared at me.

"Just one. And they´re not _my friends_. Half of them is taken, anyway." Jake laughed and muttered something about it _didn´t matter_ and _you_."What was that?"

"Nothing. " Jake turned and marched into the woods.

"You didn´t even do your homework!" I yelled after him. Then I turned around to see my Mom, looking very concentrated. That look could only mean one thing: she was sending her thoughts to Dad. But a moment later that look was gone and she smiled at me. "You shouldn´t do that love. But _what_ did you do, anyway?"

"Well, that one guy, Daniel, came up to me at lunch and asked if I´d go out with him. I said yes and asked where he was sitting. So he showed me and then I went there and you know…" I trailed off, it was just too embarrassing.

"What?" she asked.

"I just…arranged my clothes a bit differently."

"You pushed your skirt up."

"Yeah. And Jake saw that and freaked." Mom laughed. And laughed. And laughed. She couldn't stop. "Mom! What is so funny?"

"You´ll understand some day, love." She said, wiped a tear from her face and left.

The next few days all were about the same: I went to sit with the jocks (three of them now brought their girlfriends to sit with them, and all three kept shooting me venomous looks.) Daniel looked at me as if I were some kind of goddess and my outfits consisted of less and less material. And every day, I was scared Jake might get a circulatory collapse, he was so mad. But at last it was Friday, and I had pulled out my shortest, tightest pair of hot pants and a short hoodie without sleeves. As if to help me, the sun was shining and I had this mysterious glow about me that I loved so much. Jake didn´t even speak to me in the car, but is face was red and filled with hate. "Oh come _on_ Jake, what´s your problem?" I asked, seriously annoyed.

"My problem is that you are not really like this. All the guys in school think that those guys actually _screw you_, Nessie! Do you really want THAT reputation? Do you really want to be the school slut? Because if you do, then congratulations, you´ve won the jackpot. But I don´t want to be friends with a girl like that." And with those words, Jake got out of the car. I was shocked. Had I become that bad? Had I gone that far to make Jake jealous? Well, now I´d lost his friendship, the only thing that had meant anything to meat times. I couldn´t go to school. I went to the secretary strait away,hoping the tears wouldn´t catch up with me just yet. "Excuse me, madam. I´m not that well today. Could you please give a note to my teachers?" I said. My voice sounded strained.

"Of course, darling. You don´t sound good at all. Go home and rest. It´s no good staying at school if you´re not well." The lady said, smiling. I gave her my name, got into the car and drove, just drove. No way I was going home, Mom wouldn´t understand. Alaska sounded good, or Arizona. I could go and see my grandmother, I´d never done that before. I´d drive through Idaho and Utah. After that, I´d go and see Texas, Florida and then drive up to New York. In NYC, I´d get myself a new life as a runway model, live in a loft and spend my evenings watching TV and reading. No more looking at the fish in our pond, no more swimming in the river. No more Jake. It made me cry even more, but I kept on driving. I looked at the clock and saw it was six o´clock in the evening already. There were sixteen messages on my phone, some from Dad, some from Mom, some from Alice and some from Jacob. I decided it would be best to forget him. He was a blank spot in my memory, just like I was one in aunt Alice´s future. My best friend had now died.

Ok, so there will be a chapter 3, no worries. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, here it is! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but the plot is mine! REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE!

The Cottage Trilogy

Book Two: Love

Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

I was halfway through Idaho when I noticed how tiered I was. But before I fell asleep, I listened to my messages-just to amuse myself.

Number 1: Mr. No-Name

"Hey Nessie, it´s me. Where the heck were you today? Hey, I´m sorry about what I said…I didn´t mean it. By the way, how am I supposed to get home without a car?"

Number2: Mom

"Love, where are you? Jake told us you had a fight and you weren´t at school. Please phone us and come home!"

Number 3: Dad

"Renesmee Cullen! Where are you? Your mother is SICK with worry! Come back RIGHT NOW!" Wow, how very scary!

Number 4: Mom

"Renesmee, I have to talk to you. It´s about Jake. Please, please phone me so we can talk. He told me everything. Please phone!"

Number 5: Mom

"As you don´t seem to want to phone, I´ll have to make it a bit…clearer what I´m talking about. Love, Jake has imprinted already." With a start, I was totally awake. He had imprinted? So where was she? Why did he never talk about her like Embry or Paul or Sam? Why hadn´t he TOLD me? I had thought we´d been friends? I snapped my phone closed, I didn´t want to hear any more. But hten I opened it again and recorded a new mail box message. It now said: "Dear family member or friend. At the moment I am either in Arizona, Texas, Florida, New York or on my way to one of these places. Feel free to leave a message, but I probably won´t call you back. Bye!" It was cruel but it explained all it had to.

Two months later, I had an apartment in New York. I had grown tired of driving and had flown, instead. Now pictures of me in Texas, Arizona and Florida were all over my wall. I listened to my mail box messages now and then, but it weren't as many anymore. But one day, I got a very alarming one from my mom. "Renesmee, I have something very important to tell you. And you will not like it: Jake has got depressions. Please, love, at least call him. I´m begging you." So I phoned her, first. "Hey Mom."

"Renesmee? Edward, it´s her! Darling, where are you?"

"I´m in New York."

"What for god´s sake are you doing in New York?"

"I work here now, Mom."

"And what…do you do?"

"I´m a model for… different things. But if you open a copy of _Cosmopolitan_, you´ll see me on page…sixty-eight. For a perfume. You´ll like it."

"Did you get my message?"

"Which one? The latest? Yeah, yeah I did. That´s why I´m phoning. Is he ok?"

"No. He´s far from ok, Renesmee. I think you should sit down."

"What´s the matter?"

"Well Renesmee, listen here. Jacob imprinted about seven years ago."

"Who is she? Why don´t I know her?"

"Oh you do know her. Quite well, I´d say."

"Who?"

"You, Renesmee." The phone fell to the ground. My Mom called my name, but I couldn´t move a single finger. After about a minute, I picked up the cell.

"Mom, I´m coming home. Pick me up in Port Angeles, please." I quickly packed my bags, took my photos (I lived mostly out of bags, anyway), made a few phone calls and took a taxi to the airport. A few hours later, I was hugging my mom tightly. "I´m so sorry, Mom. So insanely sorry."

"I know, darling, I know." All the way home I was terribly scared-what if Jake really HAD meant what he had said so long ago in the car? What If he wanted nothing to do with me anymore? I´d understand of course, I had been such a nasty little bitch, but was that enough to destroy our friendship? Was that really enough? I told Mom about my trip a bit, too, but I was a bit jetlagged, and the fear made it hard to talk. Once wegot to the big house, I couldn´t make myself go to him. I ran into the kitchen, flung open the door that I knew held a long passageway, ran down the stairs and ran to our cottage, crying. I climbed out of the trap door and slipped into my room, silently. Then I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the cottage was abandoned. I went into the living room and found a copy of the _Cosmopolitan,_ which had been opened on page sixty-eight. A picture of me in a light blue dress, running around on a meadow filled the page. I looked at it closely and saw that many hands had touched it, and I could nearly hear the comments of my family

Emmet: "That dress is very see through! "

Rose: "The accessories are missing!"

Alice: "Oh. My. God."

Jasper:" Couldn´t she at least stand still? There is too much motion!"

Dad: "She just went off to New York and became a _model_! Of all things!"

Mom: "I miss her."

I wonder if Grandpa and Grandma had seen it, too, or if the magazine had stayed in the second Cullen generation. I had been so stupid. Why had I run off? My family loved me, and I´d just gone off to New York to become a famous model. Yep, really stupid. But at least I now had nice photographs that I could hang up on my wall. Had I gone totally mental now? I left my family so I had nice PICTURES? Now I was really cross with myself. I had to go and apologize IMMEDIATELY…to everybody, including Jake. I opened the trapdoor and was at the big house in record time. I flung open the door to the kitchen and found myself in the middle of some kind of family meeting…or at least, everybody was there. "I´m so sorry I ran away. I was just…just totally frustrated and sad and what do I know, and well, I went to Arizona to see Renee and then I went to Texas and Florida and then I thought, well I´ll need a job so I went to New York. I had my first cup of Starbucks coffee; I went to a Broadway show and read the _New York Times. _ And then I decided I´d try my luck as a model. It was quite fun, but it wasn´t…it wasn´t home. But I didn´t want to come back, I felt so bad. I´m sorry." Next thing I knew I was in the middle of a huge group hug.

"We missed you so much Nessie!" Rose cried. By now, I was scared about my bones. Emmet, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were a LOT stronger than me.

"Guys, please! I´m only HALF a vampire! I´m BREAKABLE! Really, guys!" I squeaked, trying to breathe. They let me go, saying sorry a thousand times. "Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked, trying to sound casual. But of course, I knew it had something to do with Jake.

"They´re talking to Sam. They want to know how long someone can be without his…other half, so to speak. They´re really worried, Nessie." Esme said, looking very sad. I felt like crying again.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"Upstairs, in Edward´s old room." She answered. I climbed the stairs and opened the last door. It creaked as I pushed it, causing the guy lying on the big black sofa to stir. "Jake?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. But he lifted his head, and I saw an expression in his face I hadn´t seen ever before. It was murderous pain. Jake looked as if he was about to kill himself, as if the agony was too much. But as soon as he saw WHO it was standing there, a huge gin stretched across his face.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hey Jake. I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have just driven away, it was stupid."

"No, I shouldn´t have said that stuff to you. I was just…jealous. I…don´t know why."

"Jake, I know." I interrupted him. I was sick and bloody tired of lies.

"Oh, ok. Gosh, this is awkward. Nessie, I´m sorry. Your whole life we all lied to you. And…we shouldn´t have, but it was best for you. Please, try to understand that." He looked at me; his eyes filled with…fear.

"Why are you scared, Jacob?" I whispered. I saw him jump. I hadn´t used his full name for YEARS.

"Why? You left and went to ruddy NEW YORK! You never called, and the only way we knew you were still alive was by seeing THIS!" he held up a TV magazine. I had totally forgotten that I was on it. And I was wearing a tight dress. And I mean REALLY tight. And of all people, JAKE had found it. "I had to get one for my dad and saw it. Let´s just say…I was gagged. And so was your dad. Well, after four weeks I stopped getting up. Sam thinks it was just a matter of hours before I cut my wrists of something." By now he looked really mad. Tears welled up in my eyes. He looked shocked, but I turned around and ran home.

I flung myself onto my bed, sobbing. Usually I was much stronger, but somehow I kept crying about Jake. So did he LOVE me? Did that mean we were, like, TOGETHER now? Was I ready for that? The whole time, I´d been scared that he would imprint on another girl and I wouldn´t get my chance. Well, here it was- my chance. I looked up, wiped away my tears and got up. I was going to speak to Jake again, I wasn´t messing up my chance. I opened the door- and ran straight into Jake. He laughed. "Don´t stare at me like a bunny rabbit in the head lights! Gosh, Nessie." In total despair, I threw my arms around his neck. "Hey, hey Nessie. I´m sorry. Really, we…no, I should have told you earlier. "

"No, no. I think that would have been a mistake." I sniffed. I looked up at him. He grinned, and before I knew what was happening, I was kissing Jacob Black, my best friend.

THE END! Ok, part three, Life, will be out soon. AND NOW REVIEW!


End file.
